


Petite bouboule de duvet mignonne

by malurette



Category: Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: Backstory, Badgers, Gen, One Shot Collection, Penguin Team, Penguins, mini golf
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 02:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6885100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>petit recueil de petites fics autour de bébé Private avant puis juste après qu'il rejoigne l'équipe du zoo (cartoon verse, écrits avant la sortie du film)<br/>1er volet : Première aventure... avec des blaireaux et des sucettes. <br/>2ème : Adieu au golf. <br/>3ème : Changement de vie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La première aventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ou comment il va apprendre à ne jamais faire confiance à un blaireau, surtout si on lui promet un arbre à sucettes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** La première aventure  
>  **Auteur :** malurette  
>  **Base :** The Penguins of Madagascar  
>  **Personnages :** Private, son ancien zoo et des blaireaux  
>  **Genre :** gen/foreshadowing  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks et Nickelodeon ; je ne cherche pas ni à manquer de respect ni à tirer profit.
> 
>  **Prompt :** mon p'tit poussin  
>  **Continuité :** longtemps avant la série  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~650

Il se passait des choses curieuses dans le zoo. À la nuit tombée rôdaient dans les allées, hors des habitats, des animaux non répertoriés. Ils se pressent contre les grilles, depuis l’extérieur, humant et scrutant l’intérieur, cherchant à entrer en contact avec ce qu’il y a de l’autre côté. 

Réveillé par les grattements et tout étonné de ce qui se passait, Private s’éloigna de la troupe endormie et s’approcha en se dandinant sur ses petites pattes courtaudes, plus curieux que prudent.  
Il découvrit des bêtes inconnues, toutes poilues, et qui se fendirent de grands, grands sourires brillants en le voyant. On aurait dit de grosses peluches rigolotes, trouvait-il, et il aimait bien se faire des amis alors il les salua et lia conversation.

« Bonsoir ! Qui êtes-vous ?  
\- Tu n’as jamais vu de blaireaux, petit ?  
\- Non monsieur. »

Des rires saluèrent sa réponse. Pas moqueurs mais ravis. 

« He bien c’est chose faite. Tu es content ?  
\- Euh… oui ! Bienvenue ? »

Les bons sentiments étant contagieux, ce fut alors un concert de manifestations joyeuses. 

« Mais qu’il est mignon.  
» À croquer ! »

Et de joyeux, ces blaireaux passèrent rapidement aux invitations enthousiastes :

« Viens donc nous rejoindre. »

Ça, c’était nouveau, comme idée !

« Comment ? Dehors ? Mais on n’a pas le droit de sortir de nos habitats ! »

Et en terme de nouveauté, ça n’était que le début. 

« Et pourquoi pas ?  
\- He bien… euh…  
\- On s’amuse tellement. Encore plus. Tu dois avoir fait le tour depuis longtemps de tous les jeux possibles dedans. Et le menu ne varie pas beaucoup, n’est-ce pas ?  
\- C’est vrai.  
\- Bien sûr, tu as tes amis, ta famille dedans.  
\- Oui.  
\- Mais tu pourrais te faire encore d’autres amis, dehors. On a-do-re les petits oisillons, nous. »

Les blaireaux repartirent dans un concours de cajôleries. 

« Et il y a tellement à voir dehors.  
» Les toboggans.  
» Les manèges.  
» Les sucettes.  
\- …Les sucettes ? »

Tout excité à cette idée, Private se colla tout prêt-tout prêt des barreaux. Un blaireau tendit la patte pour l’accueillir mais son voisin l’en empêcha.  
(« Pas si brusque, voyons, une petite chose délicate comme ça, tu vas lui faire peur ! »)

« Tu aimes les sucreries, petit ?  
» Au delà du grand bac à sable et des buissons épineux il y a des arbres à sucettes.  
» Bien sûr il faut les franchir, mais petit comme tu es tu passeras facilement entre les branches.  
» Déjà je suis sûr que tu peux te glisser entre les barreaux. »

Une aile posée sur la grille, Private considéra cette question. C’était interdit, donc non, il ne pouvait pas. Parce qu’il n’avait pas le droit. 

« Bien sûr que non, se moqua un des blaireaux dans le fond : il est petit mais tellement grassouillet, il ne passera jamais. »

Ah mais ! Entre ne pas pouvoir parce qu’on n’a pas le droit et c’est comme ça, et ne pas pouvoir parce que… on ne peut pas et c’est trop bête de sa propre part, il y a monde de différence, un monde nouveau dont Private n’avait jamais soupçonné l’existence et qui s’ouvrait à lui.  
Piqué au vif, il se hâta de prouver qu’il n’était ni trop gros ni trop poltron et se glissa en se tortillant entre les barreaux.

Les blaireaux applaudirent son exploit, lui firent fête en bondissant joyeusement tout autour de lui, et le guidèrent vers le terrain de jeux. Ils firent tant et si bien que bientôt, Private en oublia son repentir à se trouver hors de son habitat et debout en pleine nuit. De crainte, il n’avait de toute façon pas. 

Il était prêt à vivre de palpitantes aventures inespérées !


	2. Commencer à grandir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il a juré de ne plus jouer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Il commence à grandir  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** The Penguins of Madagascar  
>  **Personnages :** Private, Nigel, quelques OCs figurants  
>  **Genre :** de gen à léger angst  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks et Nickelodeon, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** poussin !  
>  **Continuité :** post flash-back de _Mr Tux_  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 250

« Private ! appela une voix depuis la grille de l’habitat. Il y a un nouveau camarade de jeux qui te demande. »

Le petit manchot sauta de joie à cette idée… puis son excitation retomba aussitôt en voyant l’accessoire que portait l’autre petite bête qui le faisait appeler. Un club. Amer, il tourna le dos à son voisin et au nouveau venu.

« Pour du golf ? C’est inutile. Je ne joue plus. »

La stupéfaction tomba sur l’habitat.  
Le petit mammifère protesta.

« Mais j’ai fait tout ce chemin exprès parce qu’on m’a dit que tu étais le meilleur jeu qui soit !  
\- Je suis désolé. Vraiment désolé. Mais c’est faux. Je ne peux pas.   
\- Mais enfin, pourquoi donc ? »

Lui d’ordinaire si poli, refusa de répondre. Ça n’est que lorsque le visiteur, dépité, fut reparti, que son entourage insista à nouveau. Son attitude anormale réclamait de solides explications. 

« Tu _es_ le meilleur. Tu as gagné tous tes jeux ! Le dernier a été difficile mais tu as gagné quand même. Si encore tu avais perdu, je comprendrais que tu sois vexé et ailles bouder. Mais tu es indétrônable.   
\- J’ai fait pire que perdre. Je ne veux plus jamais, jamais jouer. »

Pour Private c’était définitif et il ne voulait plus aborder ce sujet. Du tout. Jamais.  
En petite boule de misère refusant d’être consolée, même en l’appâtant avec des sucreries, on le laissa donc enfin à son silence, mais pas sans une dernière remarque. 

« Ça te passera un jour… » affirma quand même l’Oncle Nigel, très sûr de lui.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skipper a demandé au haut-commandement des renforts, de vrais soldats, pas un petit poussin sans défense !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** La nouvelle recrue  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Penguins of Madagascar  
>  **Personnages :** Private  & le reste de la Penguin Team  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks et Nickelodeon ; je ne cherche pas ni à manquer de respect ni à tirer profit.
> 
> **Nombre de mots :** 500+

Les soigneurs scrutaient leurs pensionnaires de bien près depuis quelques jours. Une visite médicale hors routine fut même organisée pour les plus jeunes de l’habitat. Ils semblaient chercher quelque chose de particulier parmi la colonie… et c’est en Private qu’ils le trouvèrent. 

Transféré en cage de transport, il eut à peine le temps de faire ses adieux à son Oncle.  
« Mais je ne veux pas partir ! Sortez-moi de là !  
\- Allons, allons. C’est qu’il est temps que tu apprennes à nager de tes propres ailes et quittes le nid. Bonne route, mon grand garçon. Rends-nous fiers. »

*

La cage fut déposée sur un bloc de béton figurant un iceberg et ouverte. Trois silhouettes se dandinèrent à sa rencontre, attendant qu’il sorte et le scrutant attentivement. Intimidé, il osa à peine faire quelques pas et se trouva incapable de se présenter.

« Bon… jour ? »

Un manchot pourtant pas tellement plus grand que lui le toisa de haut. 

« C’est quoi, ça ? » demanda-t-il en coin aux autres.  
Bien qu’il ne s’adressât pas directement à lui, le nouveau venu prit cela comme une invite et rassembla ses bonnes manières. 

« On m’appelle Private. »

La réponse eut l’heur de plaire au moins au plus grand.  
« Ah, bien. Ça doit être la nouvelle recrue que vous avez demandée au quartier-général pour remplacer Manfredi et Johnson. »

Au chef de bande en revanche, pas tant que ça :  
« Non non non. J’ai demandé de vrais soldats, pas une petite chose sans défense ! Qu’on nous envoie ça… ils se fichent de nous. »

D’un pas ferme, il s’approcha pour scruter Private par en-dessous cette fois. 

« Regardez-le, on lui presserait le bec qu’il en sortirait encore du jaune. »

Le gros manchot aux plumes ébouriffées vint alors le renifler de partout, comme ferait un mammifère, le mettant affreusement mal à l’aise. Le grand manchot un peu maigre l’examina ensuite à la loupe. Littéralement : qu’il avait sortie d’on ne sait trop quel pli caché.

« Euh… que cherchez-vous comme ça ?  
\- Des bouts de coquilles.   
\- Mais pourquoi donc ?  
\- Tu dois être tout juste éclos.  
\- Non monsieur, ça fait déjà deux saisons que j’ai mon plumage d’adulte ! »

Le chef éclata de rire devant son sérieux offensé. 

« Voyez-vous ça, la petite bouboule de duvet mignonne a du répondant. C’est bien, mon garçon, j’aime cet état d’esprit, mais tu vas vite découvrir que ça ne suffit pas ici. »

Private se redressa de toute sa petite stature et bomba fièrement le torse sous sa couche de lard de juvénile bien nourri, se rappelant les paroles de son Oncle Nigel. 

« Je ne crois pas aux menaces et je n’ai pas peur, messieurs. Je ferai honneur au Peuple Manchot !   
\- C’est bon, on fera avec. Bienvenue dans l’équipe, petit. On ne te fera pas de cadeau mais j’espère bien que tu te montreras à la hauteur. »

Private se sentit bien un peu dépité à la mention des cadeaux : ah, donc pas de fête de bienvenue ? mais s’en tint fermement à sa résolution et salua solennellement. 

« Oui, monsieur ! »


End file.
